What it Takes to Drag Me Down
by Puss In Heels
Summary: It's going to take more than a bullet to stop Franziska from prosecuting Engarde. Edgey/Franziska friendship during case 2-4. Rated T for mild violence and language. Oneshot.


So…this is another oneshot that I found on my computer that I started a long time ago, so I finished it up and decided to post it. What do you know? It's another friendship fic! That makes…eight. Plus a family fic.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Ace Attorney series or any of its characters.

* * *

The case was solid.

Franziska Von Karma knew her trial would run smoothly. After all, she had more evidence against Matt Engarde than that foolish lawyer could possibly comprehend. Of course, she knew some of that evidence was planted, but her arrangement with Miss Andrews would deal with that. The prosecutor's office was not far from the courthouse, so she decided to walk. Before she left the office, she was greeted by a man in a familiar magenta suit and fluffy cravat.

"Good luck, Franziska."

"Miles. Luck is for fools like that foolish lawyer who so foolishly took this case."

"Heh…you should be fine. After all, I skimmed your files briefly."

"You little fool. How dare you snoop at my cases, little brother!"

Miles Edgeworth simply chuckled at Franziska's inability to maintain her composure.

"Of course, you've NEVER snooped in any of MY files over the years," Edgeworth said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Franziska promptly drew her whip, but years of living with Franziska had taught Edgeworth how to avoid her leather companion. After giving up in frustration, Franziska muttered a string of German words before turning to the magenta-clad prosecutor.

"I still haven't forgiven you, Miles. How could you just...disappear?"

"You were worried? I'm touched."

"You let me think you were dead," Franziska said coldly, and Edgeworth saw that her normally hardened eyes were clearly hurt. Before he could respond, Franziska held up a hand.

"I don't have any time for this foolish conversation. I need to get to the courthouse to prepare my witnesses."

"I'll be in the gallery,"

"Fine. I will see you then."

Franziska bowed to her brother and briskly walked out the door, files and whip in hand. It wasn't a long walk at all for the prosecutor, especially since she didn't need to take any main roads to get there. There wasn't a soul in sight as she made her way to the courthouse.

She never noticed the man that had been tailing her since the night before.

Franziska never even saw it coming. She heard the gunshot, and her first instinct was to look around for a victim who needed help. Then she felt the pain in her right shoulder.

She didn't even hear herself cry out. The pain was sharp and burning, and Franziska slumped against the wall of the courthouse, grasping her shoulder.

It was as if someone had drilled a hole in her shoulder and salted the wound. Not only did it throb like crazy, it stung and burned with every breath she took. Franziska tried to breathe steadily, and looked at her wound. It was more of her blood than she ever cared to see. She pulled out a scarf and held it to her own wound, trying to remain calm. The only thing she could think of was being late for the trial before she lost her battle with fatigue, collapsing to the ground.

()()()()

Edgeworth was running late.

He had gotten caught up in all the work he had missed over the past year, and by the time he glanced at the clock, he realized he only had 40 minutes before Engarde's trial was due to start. He hastily grabbed his briefcase and raced out of the building, electing to take the shortcut he almost never used.

As he power-walked through the alleyways, he felt something was off. Edgeworth stopped walking and looked around, not noticing anything unusual, until a horribly familiar smell wafted to his nose.

He smelled fresh blood.

He could never forget that smell, no matter how hard he tried in the past year to shut out his nightmares. He shook off the feeling and raced towards the unmistakable scent, knowing someone was either dead or needed immediate help. He turned around, searching frantically, before his eyes laid on a slumped over figure further down the alley next to the courthouse. It took a few quick paces before Edgeworth saw something that nearly made him sick on the spot.

A certain brown leather whip lay on the ground, the handle glistening in its master's blood.

"F-Franziska!"

Edgeworth was running now, throwing his briefcase aside, running towards the unconscious prosecutor. His eyes were drawn to the copious amounts of blood drenching her usually white blouse. She was unconscious, and Edgeworth reached his hand towards her neck to check her pulse, before the woman grabbed his arm.

"Miles Edgeworth! What do you think you're doing?"

Edgeworth gasped before pulling out his cravat and pressing it on Franziska's shoulder.

"Franziska! What happened? Are you alright!"

"Miles Edgeworth. I'm perfectly fine!"

"I think the blood suggests otherwise."

"It's just a flesh wound, little brother!" Franziska chuckled, before quickly wincing in pain. Her face was completely white, and Edgeworth shook his head.

"Franziska…you're going to the hospital. Can you stand?"

"Ha. Of course I can stand, foolish brother. And I will be standing at the prosecutor's bench. I'm already late for the trial," Franziska pushed Edgeworth's hand away and forced herself to her feet, still gripping the wall.

"Your health comes first, Franziska."

"I'm perfectly capable," Franziska snapped, trying to let go of the wall, before collapsing again. Edgeworth caught her, and she couldn't stifle a cry of pain.

"Franziska, what's wrong?"

"Th-the bullet…it's still…" Franziska muttered, gripping Edgeworth for support.

"It's stuck in your shoulder…that's ironic," Edgeworth muttered to no one in particular.

"Enough," Franziska muttered, pushing Edgeworth away. "I need to get to the courtr…"

"Hospital. You're going to the hospital, even if I have to drag you!" Edgeworth snapped. Franziska mustered a weak look of defiance.

"Hah…how do you plan on doing…wait…what are you doing?"

Edgeworth had grabbed Franziska's left hand and literally began to drag her down the street before Franziska kicked him.

"You're not supposed to ACTUALLY drag an injured person, fool."

"So…you admit you are hurt."

"Miles Edgeworth! This is ridiculous!"

"I could carry you if you prefer," Edgeworth said, causing Franziska to kick him again.

"Grr…do you really need to hold my wrist the entire way?"

"You'll run for the courthouse otherwise."

"…fine. But I can walk," muttered Franziska.

"Very well then."

Edgeworth continued to lead Franziska to the hospital. She walked slowly, one hand holding Edgeworth's cravat to her wound, the other being held firmly by the magenta-clad prosecutor.

"Again…the hand-holding is simply foolish, Miles."

"Yeah…and how would you try to describe standing at the prosecutor's bench with blood pouring out of your shoulder?"

Franziska remained silent for several minutes, still wincing from the pain. Edgeworth noticed.

"No more games, be honest. How bad does it hurt?"

"It's not…" Franziska began before changing her tone. "Obviously, it hurts quite a bit."

Edgeworth quickened his pace. Franziska admitting that her wound really hurt meant that she was probably in more pain than she'd ever been in. He felt so relieved when he saw the hospital doors within a few feet.

"Hey…Miles," Franziska whispered, breathing hard. "No one's standing at the prosecutor's bench. That bastard's going to get away…"

"I read the case file, Franziska. I'll handle it."

"The trial starts in less than fifteen minutes. By the time I get checked into the hospital…" Franziska said before wincing. Miles swore, but then got an idea.

"Hey…can you pretend to pass out for a second?"

"Heh…" Franziska chuckled. "I'm perfect, remember? I don't even need to pretend."

Edgeworth felt the full brunt of Franziska's dead weight as she collapsed into his arms right outside the hospital. He opened the door and yelled.

"She's been shot! Help me, please!"

Edgeworth lay Franziska gently on the ground as emergency personnel flooded her side.

"Step aside sir!" an EMT exclaimed, pushing him out of the way.

"Her condition seems to be stable," another doctor said. But we need to get her to surgery now!"

"Sir, we'll call you with any news, but she's going to be alright."

Edgeworth sighed in relief, noting he had three minutes to get to the courthouse. Before he left, he heard Franziska whisper.

"...thanks. For dragging me here."

Edgeworth laughed.

"Was that so hard?"

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed. As with all of my other stories, reviews are not only welcome, but strongly appreciated!


End file.
